Beginning of All
by PixelUp
Summary: The origin of the world began with Chaos and Order. They were reincarnated as the greatest hero and the greatest strategist. They finally were released into their divine form as they lay dying in the Giant War. A fatal mistake Gaea had made.
1. Prologue

In the beginning, there was two beings.

Unimaginably powerful beings.

Nothing else existed, not even the universe.

These two beings did not have a form or purpose, instead they should have slumbered for all eternity.

But one of them awoke.

Just his awake presence caused pure energy to be created.

The first energy in the world.

This energy was chaotic, pure and uncontrollable.

It was everything and nothing.

It was a manifestation of this being.

It _was_ this being.

From the nature of this energy, this being chose a name for himself.

Chaos.

The first being.

And yet, this energy was constant, never changing but at the same time annihilating itself over and over and recreating itself.

Pure chaos.

That was when the second being opened its eyes.

It as well created an energy but not the same as the other.

Some claim what it created was only a concept.

That is not true.

It created Order.

The idea that everything has a purpose and reason, that it belongs in a certain place.

But it is also physical.

It builds things, it creates.

It holds everything together.

Without it we would be nothing.

The being took the name Order.

As Chaos and Order met, these two opposing forces should have resisted each other, one embracing chaos and disorder, while the other embraced order and structure.

These two beings should have never met.

Yet they did.

And attracted each other instead of resisting.

As these two forces mixed, it created what mortals call the Big Bang.

The universe was created.

From Chaos came everything, but Order took control and formed the very fabric of time and space from the essence of Chaos.

Chaos is the creator and destroyer.  
>Order is the builder, creating things from the essence of Chaos.<p>

As the universe was forming, stars and planets being formed, Chaos and Order took a form.

Chaos took the form of a man, a handsome man with black hair, tan skin and eyes that only truly shown part of his true form.

Eyes that were as dark as the depths of a black hole.

Pure chaos shown in his eyes.

Order chose a female form, tall and graceful, with blonde hair and equally tan skin. Her eyes were the opposite of Chaos.

They shown brightly, reflecting a nebula being born.

They came together and created children to live with them.

These children were the Primordials; Gaea, Ouranos, Chronos, Ananke, Erebus, Nyx, Tartarus, Aether, Hemera, Hydros, Pontus, and Thalassa.

Each had a specific role to play in the universe and each played it well.

Primordials are not like any other deity. They are a personification of their domain.

Such as Gaea is the Primordial Goddess of the Earth, meaning instead of only controlling the Earth, she is the Earth.

Chaos and Order were able to live in peace watching their children rule the world for the Age of the Primordials was a peaceful one.

But alas, it was not meant to be.

Ouranos and Gaea had created a new race of deities called the Titans.

And most of them were evil.

The youngest son of Ouranos and Gaea was named Kronos, the Titan Lord of Time.

He was corrupted by his mother in her lust for power and was convinced to kill his father.

He forged a scythe and used it to cut Ouranos into millions of pieces.

While he laid dying, he cursed Kronos to be overthrown by his own children and killed in the same way.

Chaos and Order took pity on their son, healed him and kept him in the Realm of the Faded until the time was right for him to return.

Meanwhile, Kronos married his sister Rhea and he became the Titan King.

And still Chaos and Order watched.

He ruled the world with an iron fist, while the other Primordials were slumbering.

Eventually Rhea gave birth a new race called the Gods.

Remembering his father's oath, Kronos ate his children as soon as they were born.

Rhea, horrified at her husband's actions, saved her youngest son, Zeus. Eventually Zeus got revenge and tricked Kronos to throw up his siblings. The gods fought in a war that tore the Earth apart, but eventually the gods won, casting the evil Titans into Tartarus.

Zeus proclaimed himself King of the Gods and became the God of the Skies. His brother Poseidon became God of the Sea and the eldest son of Kronos, Hades became the God of the Underworld. Their sibling chose other domains to preside over.

And still Chaos and Order watched.

Over the years the Gods proved to be just but also arrogant leaders but they were better than the Titans.

Chaos and Order watched disapprovingly as Zeus cheated on his wife repeatedly, adding his immortal children to the Council of the Gods.

Lady Order had foreseen a time where the Titans would try to arise once again and their daughter Gaea would try again to claim the Earth as hers and Chaos and Order did not want that.

As powerful as they were, they could not interfere, they had created the Ancient Laws and they had to abide by them as well.

As immortals, they were constrained by the laws, but Chaos and Order were powerful and wise.

They created a solution.

As immortals they could not interfere.

But what if they were not immortal?

What if they were mortal?

And that is exactly what they did.

They released a part of their essence and created a mortal copy of themselves.  
>They released their copy into the world and fell into a deep slumber, not to awake until the Order and Chaos had met in mortal form and the time was right.<p>

Their souls would enter the reincarnation cycle many times, as different people.  
>They were regular mortals and they were demigods.<p>

They lived many lifetimes, never meeting the other, for the time was not right.

Centuries would pass and they would never meet.

That was until August 18, 1997, Chaos was reincarnated as a son of Poseidon. The greatest hero to live.

Perseus Jackson

Order was also reincarnated and for the first time in centuries, Chaos and Order met.

She became Annabeth Chase.

Because as Chaos and Order, they were made for each other, it was obvious that they would have an attraction towrds each other as mortals.

They would finally be released into their true forms on a fateful day.

The day that would tip the scales, the world either falling to evil or to good.

This day reached its peak with one fatal mistake.

A mistake that would change the world.


	2. Chapter 1

It all began with a mistake.

A fatal mistake.

Percy Jackson was already having a terrible day.  
>He arrived at the original Mount Olympus with the other Seven and called the Gods to help them.<p>

They managed to unite the camps temporarily, and they had finally reunited with the Seven in Greece.

That was the only good news of the day.

The battle had went well in the beginning, gods and demigods working together to defeat the Giants.

Thalia and Artemis had already taken down Gration, the giant that was meant to replace Artemis.

Piper, Jason and Athena killed Enceladus again, something that really pissed the giant off.

And surprisingly, Leo and Poseidon defeated Mimas together.

Three giants disposed of.

And yet, if possible, the odds of winning seemed even lower than before.

Hephaestus was knocked out by Polybotes. The giants finally decided to use a strategy that would work. Pair up gods with giants that have an advantage over them.

Ares, of course, was actually the first god to be removed from the battlefield. All it took was one blast from the Giant King for Ares to create a new crater.

Personally, Percy was fine with that.

But things got even worse.

Jason and Leo, two of the Seven and two very powerful demigods were being held down by a newly reformed Cytius and Alcyoneus.

The rest of the Seven looked on in fear, scared for their fellow demigods.  
>Alcyoneus drew a knife, a pitch black, serrated knife with a golden handle.<br>He placed it at Jason's neck, the son of Jupiter staring back at the giant defiantly the entire time.

"Alcyoneus!" thundered a familiar voice.

Porphyrion stalked over to his brother, "How dare you sacrifice these demigods without me," he roared furiously, "I am the King and I will have the honor of waking up the Earth Mother!"

"So? I am the eldest!" argued back Alcyoneus.

"Girls, girls, your both pretty, now shut up and kill me already," came Leo's response as he butted into the conversation.

Both giants turned furiously to him. Leo's eyes widened. Not for the first time he cursed his ADHD.

"I would kill you, but we need a girl for this sacrifice," came Porphyrion's reply.

Piper stepped forwards. "I will take the place of Leo," she said calmly even though she was terrified on the inside. "Piper, NO!" rasped out Jason but it was too late. Clytius lunged forwards and grabbed Piper. He shoved her next to Jason hardly a shoulder width apart. "Now release him," Piper demanded. "I think not, demigod, I will let him watch his world burn as he is slowly killed by the Earth Mother."

"Piper why?" asked Jason, tears running down his face. Her eyes flashed multiple colors at once. "Jason, I love you, I will die with you today," she said thickly.

Porphyrion drew a sword from his hair and placed it at Jason's throat once again. "How sweet, admitting your love to each other right before you die," he mocked. "How about one last kiss before I destroy your puny world?".

Piper turned to Jason and grabbed his face, pulling him in for their last kiss.

Last kiss.

Piper almost broke down at that thought.

Soon, she would never kiss her love again, never see him smile, never hear him speak, never experience a future of _them_.

She put all her emotions into that kiss. Kissing him with as much passion she had, trying to remember each good memory of him.

It ended too fast for both of them.

They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. Jason's, a bright sky blue. Piper's, a never ending, always changing barrage of colors that seemed to shine with every emotion possible.

"I'm sorry," Jason choked out.

At the same time when Porphyrion's sword slashed through his throat.

Piper gave a shattered sob as she caught Jason's falling body, his blood staining the ground.

"NOOO!" came the angry yell from Zeus. He fired his Masterbolt at the Giant King, an attack which should have left nothing but ashes.

Instead, Porphyrion just thrust his hand out and deflected the attack to Hermes, who dodged the attack with a indignant, "Hey!"

Percy froze, he failed.  
>He promised everyone would survive, everyone would return to their loved ones.<p>

Now, it seemed that he had lied.

Jason, his Roman counterpart,  
>his friend,<br>his brother,

was dead.

And yet,

The day was about to get worse.

Much worse. 

After all, it was only just the beginning.

**Hey Pixels!**  
><strong>So a brief idea of this story. This is a short story, not some huge story like Son of the Rivers will be.<strong> **Each chapter will** **be shorter as well, so this story will not be finished in 3 chapters.**  
><strong>Updates are sporadic, if I don't update SOTR, I will probably update this.<strong>

**My B-Day is today as well! A present of comments, votes and follows would be the best.**

**Also, thank you guys for getting me so far in such a short amount of time.**

**Vote,comment and follow!**

**-PixelUp**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own PJ.

Leo was the next to die.

For the first time, Leo dropped his mask of cheerfulness and his happy go lucky nature. He watched with unseeing eyes as his best friend fell in front of him.

He watched as Piper held Jason's body, his crimson blood staining her hands and shirt as she sobbed. He wanted to comfort her, to pull her away, but he couldn't.

He glared up at Porphyrion, unadulterated hatred burning through his eyes. He tried to set himself on fire to avenge his friend, but could not summon any fire. The bronze chains restrictedd him from using his powers.

It was truly hopeless.

"I'll kill you!" Leo snarled as he lunged forwards only to be yanked back by the chains restraining him.

"So amusing," chuckled Alcyoneus, "Watching the anger you hold towards us. Brother, may I have the glory of killing this upstart?"

Porphyrion only nodded sadistically.

With a chuckle, Alcyoneus heaved Leo up on his feet, placing his so he faced the demigod armies.

He looked out at the massive army and just smiled sadly. He knew his time had come, he just hoped it wasn't in vain.

"N-no Leo!" cried out a hysterical Piper, "You can't leave me too!"

She was cut off as a splatter of blood was thrown in her face, she stared in horror of what was left of Leo's body.

A massive blade had hewn off one of Leo's limbs.

The blade struck again, causing another massive wound to open in his back.

That's when the screaming started. Pure agony ripped through Leo's body,

He couldn't think of anything else besides the pain.

Piper choked back a sob as she started to back away from this gruesome scene.

The sword slid cleanly through his ribs and protruded through, staining Leo's shirt with his own blood.

What made it worse was that he was still alive.

That is, until he was beheaded.

His body hit the ground with a solemn thud. Piper turned and ran towards her allies, sprinting as fast as she could.

She could still hear the echoing laughs of the Giants. It sounded throughout her body, filling her with despair, she had to get away. She was scared and didn't know what to do.

And it was made worse when she tackled by a hellhound and had her throat ripped out.

All the demigods knew it; it was obvious what the message was.

They were all going to die.

They would be picked off...

One

By

One

**Hey Pixels! How's that? Two chapters in one day. This is dedicated to emmapjofan for having a comment that really made me laugh. **

**Shout Out to Architect_of_Olympus for reading this story and commenting #WeAreThePixels**

**Place that in the comments of both my books and and I will continue shoutouts.**

**-PixelUp**


	4. Chapter 3

Gods have a twisted sense of humor.

But none more than Gaea.

Irony

Such a strange event that seems to happen regularly.

But as it is, Gaea seemed to revel in it the most.

Hazel's cursed gems are a perfect example.

For as she fought to defend herself, she did not see the storm spirit lunge at her back. Only Frank who called out a desperate warning saw it.

As he lunged forward to intercept it, Hazel heard his cry and without thinking, rose several large rubies from deep within the earth and fired it behind her.

It would have been successful, if Frank had not already slain the venti and had not been in the place of the spirit.

Hazel's eyes widened as she realized what she had done.

Frank turned into a bear to deflect the cursed gem but it was too late. He was struck right in the midsection. He only gave a strangled grunt as he turned back into a human and pulled out the ruby, his crimson blood dripping onto the hard ground.

Hazel watched horrified as he dropped the gem to protect himself from a couple of empousa that approached him, their fangs glinting in the midday sun. She watched in terror as a _stroke of misfortune_ caused the bag, that held his stick of wood, to tear, and a familiar shape fell from it.

She watched as her boyfriend turned into a dragon and she wanted to cry out but her throat closed up.

And Frank blew fire over his enemies, unaware that he had caused his own demise.

She watched in morbid fascination as fire spread across his body, his flesh melting off his bones as his shrieks of agony silenced all who heard it.

Within seconds, nothing was left but ash and the scorched area Frank Zhang last stood.

Unfair?

_Yes it was. _For a demigod's life was never easy, we could only keep fighting and hope we get recognition for our deeds. Hazel wanted to hold back a sob at the life should would never get to live now.

Ironic?

_Definitely_

Harsh?

Yes, but in the end, it was worth it. How many mortals have been saved throughout the years? Hazel knew it, Percy knew it, Annabeth knew it, this was the life destined for them and they must make the best of it.

But why wasn't she feeling sorrow or a terrible rage to decimate her opponents?

That's because she only felt loneliness, and emptiness.

They had failed, she knew it, and everyone knew it too.

Then she realized another reason why she couldn't feel any more pain.

She was dying.

She managed to look down to see a gladius through her heart. She could faintly recognize the design etched in the blade.

First cohort.

Centurion

_Octavian_

How could she have been so stupid was her last thought as her soul left her body to enter the dismal realm of her father to spend eternity with her love.

**Hey Pixels! **

**Here's the update you all wanted! The story has maybe three or four more chapters so stay tuned.**

**Dedicated to MichaelPeleshaty because… well he's cool:P**

**Catch ya on the flipside Pixels!**

**-PixelUp**


	5. Chapter 4

And then there were two.

Two of seven.

Two of seven alive.

The greatest questing team assembled, of the most unlikely people.

A responsible Roman leader,

A unique daughter of Love,

A hyper, yet lonely mechanic,

A hero with a life full of tragedy,

A cursed girl out of time,

A brilliant architect,

And a shape shifting son of War.

These were the greatest heroes, but alas, the only ones who hadn't survived.

In the end, there were only two standing.

Greatest daughter of Athena, architect of Mount Olympus itself, a survivor of Tartarus.

_Tartarus_

Who could imagine the horrors she experienced down in that hell pit.

And her boyfriend, the greatest hero to ever live.

You would be hard pressed to find a god who did not respect the son of Poseidon.

Monsters of all kinds wanted their revenge on him, for whoever managed to take down the legendary son of the sea, would be known to all beings, immortal and mortal alike.

And yet, they all still feared him.

For when he wielded his blade, no creature could stand against him.

But it became an entirely different story when he was fueled by rage.

Immortals themselves feared his wrath.

And his wrath fell upon his enemies that day.

How would you feel, if you saw your closest friends, your family die in front of you?

The whirlwind of pain and anguish that seemed to never cease.

That is exactly what Percy Jackson felt.

Surrounded by his enemies, several laughed at him leeringly.

And all he could feel was rage.

He ran straight towards a hellhound, sliding under its lunge and raked his sword along its belly.

The hound melted into shadows but he was already charging his next monster.

In battle, he was pure destruction, no creature could stand against him. His sword was only a blur as he killed monsters with every swing.

His aura emanated rage, as he tried to fight his way to the giants that killed his friends.

Soon enough he reached Annabeth who was holding her own against Hippolytus, Bane of Hermes.

They fought back to back as they had always, protecting each other. His ADHD mind couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was, even covered in dirt and monster dust, her blond hair cascading over her shoulders.

Percy dodged a spear thrust aimed at him, slashing down at the giant's arm, opening up a large jagged wound but the earth just rose up and healed the cut.

"Don't you see Perseus? This will only end in your death," he laughed smugly.

"It might, but at least I will protect the ones I love and go down fighting!" he yelled back defiantly.

Percy turned to block a strike from a dracaena, but that was all that it took.

As soon as the monster was stabbed, Percy heard a scream that turned his blood cold.

"Annabeth!"

He could make out the spear through her chest as the giant forced her body to the ground.

Unexplainable power rushed through his body as he saw his girlfriend fall in front of him.

His vision turned red as the energy escaped his body in a torrent.

When his vision returned and the dust had settled, he discovered he was surrounded in a 200 feet space of pure desolation. Nothing had survived the attack, even the giant was now only a large scorch mark where he had been standing.

But none of that mattered.

He could still see Annabeth's body, which had miraculously survived the chaos he had created.

He rushed to her side and cradled her head, as her breath came out as strangled gasps.

He tried to keep his tears in, but he failed, tears running down his face. All was quiet.

He looked up to find help but everyone was staring at them, monsters and demigods in shock.

He opened his mouth to yell but stopped when he heard his name. "Percy?"

He looked down at his love sadly, he knew there was no cure. "It's cold, so very cold," she whispered. His heart broke even more at her words, as he stared into her eyes which couldn't focus on him, the beautiful gray eyes he loved still seemed fractured from their ordeal in Tartarus.

"I'm here Wise Girl," he said gently, gripping her hands as if they were his lifeline, which in a way, they were.

"Do you love me?" she asked pleadingly.

"Forever and always Wise Girl, I love you so much it hurts," he managed to choke out.

"See you on the other side Seaweed brain," she said, her eyes growing dim, "No Annabeth! You can't leave me too!" he yelled but that did nothing as her grip in his hand slacked.

And Annabeth Chase was no more.

As he broke down sobbing, clutching her body, begging for her back, that was when Gaea made her last and final mistake.

She manipulated the Earth, to swallow the body of Annabeth and the greatest hero, and crushed them in a massive sphere of rock and stone.

All that could be seen was the steady stream of blood, dripping out of a crevasse in the mound of dirt.

And with that final act, Gaea finally rose triumphantly, having gotten rid of her greatest enemies.

But what she didn't know was that she had sealed her own demise.

**I bet you all hate me:P Can you handle the anguish?! Just wait for the next update soon:D**

**So I was asked by a dear friend of mine ** **Shan_Mancira, He has just graduated as of today so go check him out, to dedicate a chapter to a friend of his. **

**This is for ** **MintChipCookie **

**This is dedicated to you because he wants to apologize to for how he always screws up, in his own words. This is from him and I hope you both make up whatever has happened between you two.**

**Back to other news,**

**We hit 30,000 reads on SOTR, 1,300 votes in total and we almost have 200 followers!:D**

**Keep voting and following!**

**Catch ya on the flipside Pixels!**

**-PixelUp**


	6. Chapter 5

Jason Grace woke to the sounds of screams.

Jumping up, he reached for his sword, but was dismayed to find it missing.

But that thought was banished from his mind as he stared unblinkingly at the scene before him.

There was a younger girl trying to shield an even younger boy.

"Thalia!"

With a jump, Jason deduced that the girl was Thalia and the boy, was that even possible?

It was himself. He could even see the scar from the stapler.

And there was also a woman.

She screamed and spat at the children, throwing anything she could get her hands on.

For a split second, Jason lost his composure. He ran to protect the children, trying to move them out of the way.

It didn't work, for Jason just stumbled over the image.

That's all it was, an image, a memory, Jason realized.

As he watched, he felt a familiar feeling.

Love

Love for his sister, love for Piper, as he truly did love her, and love for his friends and family.

But as the memory ended with Jason being given to Lupa and Thalia running away, a thought came to his mind.

He was dead.

So where was he?

Leo Valdez woke to a very familiar sound.

"Come mijo,"

But that was impossible.

He was there when she died.

His mother was standing in front of him, arms outstretched.

For a second, Leo thought this was another plan from Gaea.

But that changed as he heard a small child's giggle.

Turning around, he was faced with a small Latino boy.

Dark skin with curly hair, the constant twitching and elfish features stood out to Leo.

But what caught his attention was who it was.

It was himself.

"Was I really that small?" Leo asked himself.

The child ran towards him and through him as if he were only mist. Turning once again, Leo's mother picked up the child and spun him around.

The laughter and smiles made Leo nostalgic for he knew that had happened once, but would never happen again.

As the two people, mother and child slowly faded away into the darkness, Leo wanted to call out to them, to tell to stop, to not leave him, but it was futile.

He was alone in the darkness.

Alone with his thoughts.

That's when he realized it.

He was dead.

_"I'm a dangerous girl,"_

Piper slowly opened her eyes, mere feet from two people, a couple she guessed by how close they were standing.

But they were startlingly familiar.

With a jolt, Piper recognized them.

It was her fake memory of her and Jason.

Why was she seeing this?

_"That, I can believe," Jason replied, and kissed Piper._

Watching this, Piper subconsciously touched her lips in memory.

This was when she was happy, before being thrust into this nonstop nightmare.

As the comets continued to race across the sky, Piper thought of one thing.

She was dead.

Hazel and Frank both awoke together.

"Hazel, what's happening?" he asked, but she did not answer him. Instead she was staring in awe in front of them.

Frank turned to look and froze in shock as well.

It was them.

Past them at least.

They were walking down the streets of New Rome, just after their first quest.

_Walking hand in hand, Hazel laughing at a cheesy joke Frank had made._

_She stood on her toes and kissed Frank's cheek, causing him to blush._

As they watched this memory, Hazel's hand found its way into Franks much larger one.

This was when they were happy; it was so recent, what went wrong?

But as the streets of New Rome faded, Frank grabbed Hazel in a hug.

They had both thought the same thing.

They were dead.

Suddenly, all five demigods appeared in one room.

"Jason!" Piper screamed as she lunged for her boyfriend, holding him tightly.

"Where are we and where our weapons guys?" Leo asked nervously, looking around the strange room.

And strange it was indeed.

It had the traditional feel of a Greek Temple with the pillars and marble but the designs were otherworldly.

Constantly shifting into something new, the deities expressed in the marble were not gods the demigods have seen before.

"I see you were shaken by the memories," stated a calm voice from the altar at the end of the room.

"Who are you? Why did you take us here? What happened to the war?" Jason fired questions off, but quieted as the figure raised its hand.

"Actually, you must mean who are _we_?"

Another figure appeared next to the first one.

"Fine then," Piper agreed, she could feel the power radiating off them.

Suddenly, the two figures both vanished and reappeared in front of the demigods, causing them to flinch back.

"Don't be afraid of us, for we are not your enemy," spoke the one dressed in rich white robes, with a simple hood over her bowed face. Massive amount of energy leaked from their very presence.

"Who are you?" Jason asked nervously.

Instead of answering, the two deities just flipped their hoods off.

"Percy? Annabeth? What's going on?" Hazel stammered.

At this, their two friends beckoned them to follow, as they walked deeper into the temple.

"What we tell you will sound utterly ridiculous but we swear on the Styx that everything we speak is true,"

"Percy, what's going on, why are you speaking in riddles?" Leo exclaimed.

"We," Annabeth answered instead, "Are actually immortals, this is our- was our mortal form,"

"Then who are you, who are you really?" Frank said.

"We are the First Born, the Creators," Percy spoke, trying to hide an amused smile.

"Percy…"

"Fine," he said throwing his arms up, "My true name is Chaos and my wife's name is Order formerly.

Their friends stared at them blankly before throwing themselves to the ground in a bow.

"No my friends, do not fear us, for we will respect you as equals," Percy now Chaos answered.

"In that case," Leo said, standing back up, "When did you get so smart?"

"Centuries of information and a very wise partner," Chaos said, smiling at Order.

"Okay, enough with the pleasantries," Order clapped her hands, making everyone jump.

"The war with our daughter is going poorly, we need you to return to battle,"

"Wait, hold up. Two things; first of all, we are dead so we can't return, and second, Dirt Face is your daughter?" Leo injected.

"We created the universe, the Protogenoi are our children. And Leo, death is no matter for beings of our magnitude," smirked Chaos

Hey Pixels!

So this is setting up the last battle chapter. Vote and comment!

Dedication to SamMiller14 for threatening me with the wrath of the fans!

Catch ya on the flipside Pixels!

-PixelUp


	7. Chapter 6

"Time is of the essence, we must return you to the battlefield," exclaimed Percy or Chaos now, we realized.

"Why?" asked Leo tentatively, "Is there a time limit or something on when we can return to life?"

"No, they need you on the battlefield, the gods and their children will fall to our daughter without you heroes,"Chaos said, but with agony etched in his expression.

Chaos raised his hand but Order stopped him with a glare.

"They are still only mortals, we must give them the ability to even attempt to defy our daughter," Order said exasperated as she crossed her arms, looking more like Annabeth than an omnipotent being.

"I'll take boys, you take girls?"

"Must you be so childish?"

Chaos pouted but nevertheless he snapped his fingers and disappeared, bringing Jason, Leo and Frank with him.

"Where did they go?" demanded Piper

Order frowned, "It seems you still do not trust us, we are the same as when you knew us as mortals, nothing has changed,"

"You don't get it do you? Everything has changed, for better or for worse, I don't know! But you are not the Annabeth I knew and that is definitely not the Percy I knew," Piper snarled,

Order cocked her head to the side, "You are correct in certain aspects," she admitted, but before Piper could speak, Order continued speaking.

"We were at one point the friends you knew. But before that we were Chaos and Order, nothing can change that. But that doesn't change our relationship with you. Just understand that everything that we have done with you was true, nothing was faked to gain your trust," Order placed her hand on Piper's shoulder. "Please Piper,"

The daughter of love's shoulders slumped, "I will try," she said sadly.

"Thank you," Order said gratefully,

"Now, the boys will be blessed by my husband and I will bless you two," Order paused, "Any objections?"

Before Hazel and Piper could speak, Order snapped her fingers and the two mortal's vision flashed white.

* * *

><p>The boys appeared in a new room, the only difference was it was completely black, the only source of light was a blindingly bright white light in the center.<p>

"What is this place?" Frank asked looking around questioningly.

"Just where the universe was created," Chaos said nonchalantly.

"Really? Why bring us here?" Jason asked in awe. Leo just stared at the orb like he wanted to take a screwdriver to it.

"Because I wanted to and this is where the magic happened," Chaos smirked and pressed the palm of his hand to Jason's forehead.

Jason stumbled back but did not fall. When he blinked, his eyes shifted to a deep violet color before flickering back to blue.

"What in the name of Pluto was that?" Jason asked, breathing heavily.

"The Blessing of Chaos, cool name huh?" Chaos laughed while doing the same to both Leo and Frank quickly.

"I just gotta ask, Anna-Order I mean, seem a lot more mature, why not you?" Leo asked, his trademark grin on his face.

"It's the same deal with Apollo, millions of years, more like eons for me, everything evil in the world can change someone for the worst. Sometimes, it is just easier to mask the pain with humor," Chaos spoke softly, years of wisdom and experience shining through his words.

"Moving on," Chaos waved his hand and three of the Seven were dressed in an outfit similar to Chaos and Order. All three of them were wearing a black hood and cloak, covering their head completely.

Their weapons also received an upgrade, Jason had a sleek new golden gladius that hummed with power, electricity sparking of the blade. Frank had an elegant new bow, the bow itself was made of a black metal and the string shined like liquid silver. And Leo had a massive warhammer, it was massive, but Leo lifted it up with ease, fire licking the ground as he caused the weapon to light itself on fire.

"Yeah baby! The lady killer got an upgrade!" Leo shouted, brandishing his new weapon in the air, narrowly missing his friends.

"With my blessing, you will be stronger, faster and more powerful, do not abuse this power or I will take it from you." Chaos said dead serious, his tone darkening the cheerful mood.

Then he perked up and said, "Now, who is ready to kick monster butt!" snapping his fingers and disappearing with the now much stronger demigods.

* * *

><p>Five figures of immense power appeared out of nowhere in front of the demigod army, causing the armies to stop in surprise, every beings mouths and eyes were wide open in shock and in awe.<p>

One of them stepped forwards.

"Now, everyone guess who got an upgrade!" Leo whooped, holding his warhammer high.

* * *

><p><strong>I got good excuses… Maybe…<strong>

**School just started and I got a ton of hw. Like come on, the first week of school? An ESSAY!?**

**But here's a good chapter and I hope you enjoyed it, this story draws to a close so when this is done, I'm going to focus on SOTR and edit it too.**

**Dedicated to falsealarms, formerly troublings because she is an awesome chick, super cool and fun to talk to. Go check her out.**

**Catch ya on the flipside Pixels!**

**-PixelUp**


	8. Chapter 7

For several seconds the entire battlefield was silent.

But a deafening roar that seemed to shake the Earth, the monster army all turned and faced the returned demigods, eager to eliminate the new threats. In the forefront were the giants, incredibly bloodthirsty and also incredibly confused.

"How are you here son of Jupiter?" Porphyrion roared, "You should be rotting in the pit of my father!"

"Oh you know," Jason grinned in a very un-Roman like way, "I had some help," he pulled Piper close to him. "From my family," he kissed the top of her head.

"Sweet words will not save you or your loved ones Roman," taunted Alcyoneus, a little unsettled at Jason's lack of reaction.

"Of course not," Piper said, stepping forward, "But we are not relying on our words this time,"

The daughter of Aphrodite turned to face the speechless demigod armies, her new silver armor that glistened in the sunlight with seamless edges attracted the attention of all who gazed upon her, even almost more than her own natural beauty did.

"Today, we are more than just Greek or Roman and even more than the frightened children that these monsters believe us to be." Her voice rolled over the combined army, radiating power but did not contain a single breath of charmspeak. Her own internal strength shown through her words and inspired the weary demigods.

"Today it is the dawn of a new era, but it is not the rise of Gaea."

She paused to let her words sink in, "Today is the day where we look upon this day, with reverence, when we look back at this day and will see heroes that will be immortalized for the rest of time itself. Today is the day where we will remember the ones that bravely fought for their life, their friends and their family. Because we stand together, not as separate armies, but as brothers and sisters, fighting for all that we believe in,"

Arms outreached, she looked like a goddess speaking to the armies of ancient Troy itself.

"Today is not a day of cowardice, Today we fight for the gods, and for each other,"

She unsheathed her silver blade, as did the last remnants of the Seven,

"Today is the day we will be able to tell our children and their children, that we did not give in, that we did not willingly go into the dark."

"Today, WE WILL BE HEROES!"

A massive shattering cry erupted from the armies as they charged as one, with their leaders The Seven, at the forefront.

For a single moment, the monster army was frozen in awe as a sea of demigods rushed towards them and even before a giant could call for a defense or attack, the Seven were upon them.

Frank fired several arrows off, each one slicing through the neck of a monster or piercing armor and imploding, literally creating a gravity well, which sucked in any near monsters and crushed them into a minuscule orb of metal and golden dust.

He seems to flow as he struck wave after wave of monsters, sliding and spinning as he was attacked on each side, his form shifting into hundreds of different creatures in milliseconds, some of which had gone extinct millions of years ago.

Jason and Hazel were back to back, as Hazel pulled any metal object within 100 yards towards her and Jason raised his golden gladius and summoned a lightning bolt that would have put Ouranos to shame.

The lightning swept across every blade and armor piece it could find, electrocuting each monster until it crumbled to dust within seconds.

Piper and Leo were surprisingly working together, the Orator and the Mechanic, using words and steel to tear their enemies apart.

Piper's voice alone caused monsters to keel over and turn to dust, their own chaotic molecules could not defend against the power which flowed through her veins and was evident in her voice.

Leo however, was not as focused as she was on her task,

He turned to face Piper, spinning his warhammer around and it followed its on velocity and slammed into the head of a dracaena and wrenching its neck back as its mouth was opened in a silent scream of agony as it turned to dust.

"Hey Pipes, why is Frank a dinosaur?"

Piper paused, almost getting her head taken off by Alcyoneus who was furious that these demigods had the audacity to return from the dead.

"I believe that's a Tyrannosaurus Leo,"

She called out over the screams and roars of the clashing armies.

"T-Rex, Stegosaurus same thing," He shrugged as he threw his hammer and it caved in the skull of a cyclops before pulling out nailgun and firing nails at a horde of hellhounds, each nail burrowing deep into their fur before exploding into masses of flesh that dissolved into shadows.

"Even I know that is not true Leo," Yelled out Hazel as she rode a dark centaur into Polybotes before flipping off the creature as it rammed the giant into the ground.

"Mmh, I got an idea," Leo reached into a slot in his armor and grasped a silver cube. Immediately, blue prints and ideas flashed through his mind as he quickly chose an idea before throwing it in front of him.

Suddenly, a 20 ton Stegosaurus automation crashed into the ground, catching the attention of every deity or immortal on the battlefield, including the gods who were still awestruck behind the armies. The appearance of their chosen children returning in a sudden rift of archaic energy left them frozen and speechless as their children left only chaos.

Leo leapt onto his new toy as he put it,

"I am a stegosaurus!" He yelled as the mechanical dinosaur ran over a legion of monsters and straight into the Protogenoi of Earth herself.

And trampled her underfoot.

At that simply shocking image witnessed by every being on the battle silenced every creature, freezing them all in grotesque positions in the heat of battle.

And with that distraction, Piper, spun her blade around and drew power from herself, focusing on the faces of the ones she loved and the hatred of the ones who had taken them from her.

She would not let them do so again.

The silver blade shown with an ethereal light, as she sank the sword up to its hilt in Alcyoneus' chest, her hair lashing around her face and her eyes glowed white as she whispered a single word,

"_Death,"_

And every monstrous being within earshot instantly turned to a black dust which dissolved into her sword as its glow faded.

Jason let out a low whistle, "4 down, 9 to go,"

* * *

><p><strong>And this is me coming back with a bang,<strong>

**One year later with this story wow**

**Im sorry for the wait but SOTR update this weekend and possibly another story as well.**

**Catch ya on the Flipside Pixels!**


End file.
